1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension structure for an irregular ground traveling vehicle provided with a guard member, which protects a suspension and parts around the suspension.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a structure where a guard member is disposed in front of a boot covering an equal velocity joint of a drive shaft, thus protecting the boot from scattered pebbles or the like (see Patent JP-A-2006-69436, for example).
On the other hand, when a brake pipe or line, which is disposed along an upper arm that constitutes a suspension, extends toward an upper side of the upper arm within a wheel, although the effect of scattered pebbles or the like on the brake line or the like can be decreased, there has been a tendency to make a diameter of the wheel large-sized to ensure a clearance between a wheel rim and the brake line.